1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stabilizer device for skiers and more particularly pertains to aiding a beginning skier to learn the fundamentals of skiing with a stabilizer device for skiers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ski training devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, ski training devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of ski training are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,333 to Caris discloses a snow skiing training device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,227 to Born discloses a ski training device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,183 to Skovasja discloses a device for ski training.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,681 to Jones discloses a ski training aid comprised of a handle bar, a waist strap, and a pair of ankle straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,207 to Reynolds discloses a snow ski training device in the form of skate boards for attachment to the feet of the skier.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a stabilizer device for skiers that aid a beginning skier to learn the fundamentals of skiing.
In this respect, the stabilizer device for skiers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of aiding a beginning skier to learn the fundamentals of skiing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved stabilizer device for skiers which can be used for aiding a beginning skier to learn the fundamentals of skiing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.